


la suerte de mi vida

by haru182



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Angustia leve, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, College Student Peter, Daddy Kink, Diferencia de edad, Dom/sub Undertones, Drama, Estres post-traumatico, Final Feliz, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Internal Conflict, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Past Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter estudiante universitario, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Fluff, Romanticism, Romanticismo, Romantico, Sexual, Songfic, Steve viejo, Texting, capitulo 6:daddy kink, chapter 6: daddy kink, conflicto interno, el canto del loco - Freeform, la suerte de mi vida, old steve, pasado Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, pasado Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, sensual, winterspider
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru182/pseuds/haru182
Summary: "y pienso que, si no existes yo me muero, que en mi cabeza había un sueño y que se ha hecho realidad"Peter le besa con una energía que le pone los pelos de punta y todo el invierno que queda en él se derrite y se le escurre por las piernas.o en el que Bucky y Peter se van enamorando no tan poco a poco después de coincidir en una fiesta de cumpleaños a principios de verano.





	1. no sé si pensar si me merezco todo este cariño

**Author's Note:**

> la canción es [esta](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hEtSAOkjKVI)

El camino ha sido largo y lleno de espinas. Los pies le sangran metafóricamente y está tan cansado de luchar por tantas cosas en esa vida que le ha tocado vivir, que nunca creyó que fuese posible tener fuerzas para luchar por una cosa más. Pero vino sin avisar, alto y con los hombros fuertes, la mirada castaña fundida en tristeza y magia de la juventud; Peter a sus diecinueve años. Bucky se muerde las mejillas por dentro y respira tenso, los fuegos artificiales que celebran el cumpleaños de Steve manchan el cielo negro de un festival de colores y ruido, y se encoge ante la ansiedad y el pánico inesperados que le agarran de las costillas. Parece que se le van a romper de un momento a otro por el dolor que experimenta en toda su caja torácica. Peter se acerca con un vaso de cerveza en la mano, alejándose del grupo de Vengadores y familiares que están reunidos en frente del lago. Steve está entre ellos, en silla de ruedas y una manta de algodón por encima de las piernas, a pesar de que es principios de Julio y el calor de las barbacoas inunda la atmósfera. América se sumerge en celebraciones patrióticas y en honor hacia el viejo Rogers.

 

Bucky cree que puede oír el _click_ de su corazón. Probablemente lo tenga roto en más de diez pedazos, pero mira a Peter y siente que se reconstruye en un segundo, listo para despedazarse otra vez. Siente que se va a desmayar en cualquier momento, ya sea por el chico que tiene en frente con gesto preocupado, o por el ruido incesante de los pirotécnicos.

 

“¿Qué es lo que pasa?”, le pregunta Peter. Ese adolescente con el que apenas ha intercambiado dos frases. Frases en campo de batalla. Ridículo. Ni siquiera le ha preguntado si está bien, toma la información que debe presentar su rostro como que directamente no lo está y Bucky se apoya en uno de sus hombros para no caerse al suelo. “Creo que estás teniendo un ataque de pánico debido al estrés post-traumático… ¡Wanda!”.

 

No hace falta que levante mucho la voz para llamar la atención de la Bruja Escarlata, que se da la vuelta con los ojos ya inundados en ese fulgor rojizo que le caracteriza. La mujer llega hasta ellos y no hay necesidad de que ninguno diga nada. Toca la sien derecha de Bucky y todo se queda en silencio para él. Solo escucha a Peter diciéndole que respire profundo. Wanda sonríe de medio lado y se vuelve a donde estaba para no llamar la atención; todos empiezan a cantar el cumpleaños feliz a Steve. La presión de su pecho va desapareciendo poco a poco y sus ojos se clavan en las manos de Peter, que le guían bajo un espectáculo de luces de colores sin sonido, hasta la mesa de madera del jardín trasero. Tiene los brazos fuertes, los dedos largos y pálidos, las uñas con un corte suave y pulido.

 

“Es normal en los veteranos, James”, dice Peter acabándose de un trago medio vaso de cerveza que le quedaba. “Dicen que lo mejor es identificar el recuerdo que lo causa”.

Bucky resopla medio riéndose. Peter se sonroja con los ojos muy abiertos.

 

“Escoge un evento, chico”.

 

“Lo siento”.

 

Y cuando Bucky le mira, sabe que lo dice de verdad. Ve cualidades en él que son su talón de Aquiles: la cara delicada, la moral impecable. Un esbozo de lo que fue Steve alguna vez a principios del siglo pasado y no se puede creer que haya sido tan estúpido al creer que podría merecer a alguien así.

 

Steve es el pasado, desde que viajó hacia atrás y decidió quedarse allí. Bucky camina por ese sendero de espinas y las heridas que le ha causado su viejo amigo ya tienen cicatrices bien gruesas y callos curtidos. Peter le pone la mano en el hombro de metal y sonríe, una sola herida en su rostro y en su corazón que lleva la firma de Tony Stark con letras bien grandes. Bucky no sabe la naturaleza del cariño que le tenía, y cree que prefiere no saberlo, pensar que era una figura paterna y seguir adelante con sus asuntos.

 

“Te voy a traer un trozo de tarta, la hemos encargado en Queens. Steve insistió en probar algo nuevo”.

 

“Su madre estaría muy decepcionada, no hay nada como Brooklyn para pasteles y esas mierdas”.

 

“Entonces, te voy a hacer cambiar de opinión. Acerca de pasteles y esas mierdas. Y otras cosas”.

 

Bucky enarca una ceja y no puede quitar los ojos de la figura de Peter enmarcada en pantalones pitillo gris claro y una camiseta al menos dos tallas más grande con el nombre de _Radiohead_ en la parte de atrás. Está jodido porque, aunque ya no oye explosiones y bombardeos, a Peter no le hace falta mucho esfuerzo para cambiar su opinión acerca de una tarta. O lo que sea que le proponga. Reconoce la sensación de la atracción instantánea, la admiración con ese toque discreto de pasión. Amor ciego y a primera vista, infatuación.

 

Que después de tantísimos años y todo lo que le ha pasado sea posible… Bueno, es más que una sorpresa.

 

Está jodido porque sabe más o menos cómo acaban esas cosas. Tiene el recuerdo asociado a cuando tenía veintitrés años, al olor del aceite requemado de los puestos de comida de la calle, a una cabellera delicada. Corta, rubia, masculina. Años después vuelve a aparecer el mismo recuerdo, la misma sensación, pero esta vez enredada entre cabellos imposiblemente rojos. Labios gruesos y olor a sudor en la base del cuello. Natasha hecha una fiera de exterminio en la Habitación Roja y él con las mismas mariposas asesinas en el fondo del estómago. Mariposas que matan y destruyen, que se le bajan a la entrepierna y le ponen duro como una piedra.

 

Peter vuelve con tarta y cerveza y charlan sobre cualquier cosa que no sea muertos y amores pasados. Hablan de su trabajo en la universidad, de robótica y después de la Guerra, de la primera a la que Bucky fue y es fácil. Es fácil porque a Peter todo parece maravillarle y abre mucho los ojos, las pestañas se le enredan allí donde los párpados se inclinan para acabar y los dos están sentados tan cerca que Bucky ya puede _olerle_. Y el chico es humo de carbón y algún tipo de colonia fresca y cítrica, la sombra de una barba clara, pulseras de tela y otras de cuero. Bucky _le ve_. Le huele. Y no pasa mucho hasta que su codo roza el de Peter y los dos probablemente fingen no darse cuenta o se convencen de que es un accidente.

 

Las palabras de Peter son como el verano, desbordan cariño y no sabe si se merece eso. No sabe si se puede permitir abrirle la puerta del desastre que es Bucky Barnes y decirle ‘anda, pasa, adelante. Ten cuidado con los traumas y el dolor, los tengo todos esparcidos por el salón’. Porque Peter es un libro abierto y sus ojos gritan en silencio, se despide de él con un abrazo un par de segundos más largo de lo normal y se queda mirándole cuando se sube al coche con Wanda y Sam.

 

Esa noche Bucky entra al grupo de chat de los Vengadores y abre el contacto de Peter. Mira un rato la foto de perfil que tiene, que le retrata sonriendo al lado de Pepper en una obra de teatro de Morgan y el viejo soldado suspira cansado. Llama a Steve sin saber muy bien por qué lo hace o si le va a contestar. La voz demacrada le responde al otro lado de la línea.

 

“Hey, Buck”.

 

“Hey, Steve. ¿Estás ya en la cama?”.

 

“Si, colega. Pero no pasa nada. ¿Estás bien? Wanda me dijo que pasaste por un momento algo peliagudo allí con los fuegos artificiales. No es fácil”.

 

“Estoy bien”.

 

“Peter Parker es un buen chico”, la voz de Steve parece casi la de un niño que se va a Disneyland. Bucky no está muy seguro de dónde ha sacado esa referencia. “En nuestra época ya sería un hombre, pero las cosas son diferentes ahora”.

 

“Sí, lo son”, y la respuesta que le da tiene más significados ocultos de lo que le gustaría. “¿Soy así de transparente? ¿No puedo engañar ni al viejo Steve Rogers?”.

 

“Eres igual de viejo que yo”.

 

“Eso es un problema”.

 

“No lo es, Buck. Todo está en la mente. Has dormido muchos años, es hora de empezar a vivirlos”.

 

Pero Bucky está seguro que no se merece ni siquiera intentarlo, ni contemplarlo. El corazón le tiembla. Las ganas de luchar le atraviesan los poros de la piel como un millón de espadas dispuestas a ir en combate por Peter Parker y está a punto de echar mano de un tranquilizante para dormir cuando el teléfono vibra anunciando un mensaje.

 

**_2:35 am_ **

**_Peter Parker:_ **

**_este finde que viene estoy en queens con mi tía. pásate un rato y echamos la tarde o algo!! si no lo ves no pasa na_ **

****

Se va a dormir sin contestarle, porque se siente un viejo depredador y Peter es un chaval que ni se molesta en poner letras mayúsculas. Está jodido.


	2. quiero pensar que eres la suerte que me arropa del frío

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> para [ disaster_dan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_dan/pseuds/disaster_dan)

**_17:03 Estoy en la puerta. ¿Llamo al timbre?_ **

 

Bucky está a punto de vomitar, literalmente. Se le ha dado fatal aparcar y parece que le están derritiendo las tripas con ácido sulfúrico. Son los nervios y no puede dejar de pensar en lo mal que está el hecho de que esté en la puerta del bloque de la tía de Peter, que no sabe ni cómo se llama ni cómo es y le aterroriza la idea de que baje a ver quién es el viejo rarito que ha quedado con un chaval de diecinueve años. Peter había puesto mucho énfasis en que dentro de un mes cumplía los veinte años. Aun así. Le saca casi un siglo de diferencia.

 

“Nadie movió ni un dedo cuando Edward Cullen embaucó a Bella en una relación de lo más rara y tóxica, ¿sabes? Y ella era menor de edad. _No me jodas, James_ ”. Peter se emociona al hablar de ciertas cosas y puede que hablara tan alto como para llamar la atención de las señoras que tomaban café en la mesa de al lado de ellos y Bucky no pudo evitar reír agachando la cabeza. Se había puesto una camiseta blanca que tenía el logo de una banda de rock de los ochenta y sentía que Peter no podía dejar de mirarle, en concreto cuando él no estaba mirando.

 

“Yo no te voy a embaucar en ningún tipo de relación romántica”.

 

“¿Has leído Crepúsculo?”.

 

“Tal vez…”.

 

“Vaya”.

 

La mueca de la cara de Peter es una mezcla entre sorpresa y decepción, o algo que Bucky no es capaz de leer del todo. Y de alguna forma el ex-soldado termina carcajeándose tan fuerte, por los nervios y por una extraña alegría que le inunda, que acaban pidiendo la cuenta para marcharse y dejar de llamar la atención.

 

Bajan por la Avenida veintitrés hasta llegar al Astoria Park. Peter le va contando su vida en fascículos desordenados, le habla de Alemania y cuando se vieron por primera vez. Los dos se ríen y a Bucky le parece que han pasado tres vidas completas desde aquello, el recuerdo borroso y granulado en su cabeza. Peter habla de Tony con la voz firme, habla de su familia y de Harvard. De sus ligues, de la comida que más le gusta, de su viaje a Turquía el año pasado y cómo caminó desde Portugal a España sólo con una mochila y los súper poderes que le concede su ADN, claro.

 

Caminan a paso lento entre la gente tumbada encima de toallas tomando el sol, esquivan ciclistas y los edificios les observan en silencio desde lejos. Peter compra dos helados y Bucky vuelve a ser un chaval de veinte años en la feria del muelle, con el corazón a mil cuando el chico le guiña un ojo, despreocupado y sin culpa. No hay maldad en Peter y a Bucky le duele respirar a su lado. Le roza los brazos mientras caminan, le sigue el juego de empujarse el uno al otro, aunque tienen que parar porque uno de los dos iba a acabar partiendo un árbol tarde o temprano.

 

Cuando se va haciendo de noche llegan a una calle llena de sitios para comer y a pesar de todos los olores a especias y guisos, el sudor de Peter es algo que Bucky ya tiene memorizado. Las telarañas de Spider-Man les transportan hacia una terraza, el atardecer y la brisa tal vez demasiado cálida acariciándoles la cara mientras comen un kebab griego con cerveza.

 

Peter le besa y sabe a salsa de yogurt. Bucky se queda muy quieto cuando siente los dedos del chico cerrarse en su bíceps izquierdo y contiene la respiración. Los ojos de Peter le reciben a ese nuevo giro de su destino con una energía que casi le pone los pelos de punta y todo el invierno que queda en él se derrite y se le escurre por las piernas. Tiene los dedos de los pies entumecidos y sólo es capaz de inclinarse a besarle de nuevo: en los pómulos, en los párpados, en la boca otra vez y no sabe cómo será el camino que le espera. Si tiene espinas muy grandes. Si tiene minas enterradas bajo la tierra. Pero Peter se sube encima de él, con las rodillas a ambos lados de su cadera y una sonrisa que se crea encima de los labios de Bucky y… Bueno, Bucky cree que vale la pena descubrir ese camino.

 

“Tenía tantas ganas de hacer esto”, dice Peter jadeando apoyando su frente contra la curva de su cuello.

 

“¿El qué? ¿Enrollarte con un viejo veterano de guerra con el cerebro lavado y pulverizado por Thanos en el pasado?”.

 

“Eres un puto niñato, qué dices”, Peter pone los ojos en blanco y le da un puñetazo en el pecho. Salta de la azotea con la ayuda de su tela de araña y le saca el dedo de en medio mientras se ríe alejándose por la calle iluminada de amarillo.

 

Bucky tiene que bajar por las escaleras de incendio y no sabe si le hace mucha gracia y quiere morderle la sonrisa al hombre araña, o si quiere ponerle la zancadilla y que se coma el puto suelo.


	3. me quiero morir si veo tristeza en tu sonrisa de niño

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> para [zayac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayac) 

“Estás sonriendo”, Sam está sentado en frente de él en la mesa de madera blanca de la cocina y Wanda levanta la mirada de su libro para comprobar si es cierto. “Estás mirando el puto móvil y estás sonriendo. Tú has follado, Barnes”.

 

“Yo… ¿Qué dices, Sam? Métete en tus asuntos”.

 

Bucky frunce el ceño y no puede mantenerlo por mucho tiempo porque ve que Peter le ha enviado una foto y es él sin camiseta desde un ángulo favorablemente revelador de sus bóxers de Armani. Se fija en los pequeños detalles, también, en la sombra sutilmente oscura bajo sus ojos, una pulsera nueva en su muñeca, el adorable desorden de su cuarto. Hace dos días que ha llegado a Harvard y hace un día y medio que no han dejado de hablar.

 

Bucky tiene un conflicto interno de tres pares de cojones, se imagina pasando los dedos por entre el pelo castaño de Peter, hundiéndose en sus ojos que son como los acres del Astoria, clavándole los dientes en la espalda. Se siente imposiblemente joven, vivo y lleno de una electricidad exasperante que le recuerda a la que alguna vez pusieron Steve y Natasha en él. Pero el mundo ha cambiado, y él también y todo es más brillante, vibra con los amaneceres de verano y el recuerdo del tacto de las piernas de Peter. El mundo ha cambiado y él también. Es otra cosa, otra mente. Es todo lo bueno de antes de la Segunda Guerra, todo lo aprendido del terror que le pasó después, todo lo ganado tras volver de la desolación de Thanos.

 

**_9:28 am_ **

**_Peter Parker:_ **

**_no me vas a decir nada de la foto capulloooo_ **

****

**_9:28 am_ **

**_Estoy sin palabras. Anonadado. Me va a dar un infarto._ **

****

**_9:29 am_ **

**_Peter Parker:_ **

**_venga hombre no eres tannn viejo como para un infarto_ **

Bucky suelta una risita lo más bajito que puede, pero no funciona. No para Sam que tiene la cuchara doblada entre las manos de tanto hacer fuerza. Los cereales se le han quedado revenidos en el cuenco.

 

“No pienso soportarlo”.

 

“¿El qué? Dios, búscate una vida”, le espeta Bucky sin conseguir cubrir el brillo de sus ojos. Lo siente resbalar por su cara. El efecto Parker va a ser letal para él, lo sabe. Se recoge el pelo en una coleta y le echa tres cucharadas de azúcar a su taza de café, buscando el emoji del diablo morado para enviarlo en cuanto lo encuentre.

 

“Venga, Bucky, díselo”, dice Wanda con la voz desde otro mundo, más concentrada en su lectura que otra cosa.

 

“Espera, ¿Wanda lo sabe? ¿Y yo no? Te estás tirando a alguien y se lo has dicho a ella y a mí no. Te va a hacer la colada cuando estés malo tu puta madre”.

 

“ _Jesús_ , relájate”.

 

“Chicos, yo sólo quiero leer, ¿voy a tener que enfadarme?”.

 

“Lo sabe porque lo ha visto en mi mente sin permiso”, Bucky deja el teléfono por fin.

 

“No, lo sé porque soy mujer y sé mirar más allá de mis narices”.

 

“Ouch”, Sam parece realmente ofendido.

 

“Me estoy… Creo que estoy… Teniendo una cosa, algún tipo de tonteo con Peter Parker”.

 

A Sam le falta una respiración para estar a punto de atragantarse con su vaso de agua. Wanda sonríe de lado, igual que en el cumpleaños de Steve.

 

“Te he conocido como el Soldado de Invierno y en mi vida te he visto titubear en una frase”, empieza Sam con un tono dramático. Wanda y Bucky intercambian una mirada como diciendo, ‘aquí vamos otra vez’. “Te he conocido después de Wakanda. Llevamos años compartiendo piso. Los tres. Wanda a que tú nunca le has visto así tampoco, ¿eh?”.

 

“No… en el presente”.

 

“Bucky, amigo”, Sam se sienta en la silla de al lado de él y Bucky es capaz de leer la preocupación en sus ojos. “Es un chaval. Y los chavales juegan con las cosas y se aburren y las tiran y tú sólo tienes una parte de tu cuerpo que se puede reemplazar. Te estás tirando a Peter Parker y estás pillado”.

 

“No me lo… No hemos follado”, y el calor se le sube a las mejillas, pero está seguro de que no se le ha notado.

 

Wanda se levanta exasperada de la mesa maldiciendo entre ruso y ucraniano y aun así Bucky no puede evitar sonreír porque el móvil vuelve a vibrar de nuevo en la mesa.

 

Sam se queda solo en la cocina. Al día siguiente salen de misión y Bucky no puede hablar con Peter hasta tres días después. Cuando vuelve a abrir el chat le esperan un par de fotos; de comida, de su cara, de dos libros de Thomas Wolfe. Peter le dice que espera que vaya bien la misión y que está vergonzosamente preocupado. Aunque sea en Canadá, Bucky ve los mensajes de las cuatro de la mañana y se siente culpable de que Peter no haya podido dormir bien.

 

Quedan el fin de semana, esta vez en Brooklyn y es el turno de Bucky de hablarle de las calles por las que pasean, de su madre y sus hermanas, de las tiendas viejas y las nuevas que las reemplazan. Los labios de Peter le acarician las cejas, la caracola de las orejas. Le susurran chistes al oído como si fueran secretos de ellos dos y Bucky se deja llevar por el espiral de afecto al que le conduce Peter. Es un agujero en medio del océano, profundo y sin fin, pero lleno de luz y cada vez que Peter ríe, James Buchanan Barnes vuelve a nacer. De mil formas y de una sola. Para ese ser humano maravilloso y lleno de luz y a la vez del hielo del dolor. Deliciosamente equilibrado entre el desastre y la perfección.  

 

Bucky no habla de Steve ni de Natasha. Peter tampoco pregunta. Están terminando de beberse un granizado azul que Peter insiste en comprar en un puesto ambulante, cuando un mural gigante de Iron-Man se tropieza con ellos. Los ladrillos están viejos y mohosos, pero la pintura roja y dorada les trae de vuelta a la vida y Peter, que era una lumbre calentando el invierno del corazón Bucky, se apaga y tira a la basura lo que le queda de granizado. Se la hacen agua los ojos y de repente tiene mucha prisa por marcharse.

 

“¿Cómo era _contigo_?”, le pregunta Bucky. Porque de verdad que quiere saberlo y le coge de la mano cuando se sientan en un banco lejos de esa calle. Es la hora de comer y hay poca gente, el sonido del tren les llega desde lejos, un recordatorio de que el mundo real aguarda fuera de la burbuja de sus miradas.

 

“Él era… todo”, Peter suspira y a Bucky se le cae el mundo a los pies. Peter se da cuenta y entrelaza los dedos de él con los suyos, apoya la barbilla en su hombro. “No es lo que piensas, escucho tu corazón ir súper rápido, soldado”.

 

Bucky gira la cabeza y le planta un beso entre el pelo. Huele a avena y a miel, a sudor ácido y delicioso, a Peter más auténtico que nunca. Le quería tanto para él que era insoportable y de nuevo cree que le cuesta respirar. Como si tuviera fuegos artificiales dentro de su cabeza, abriéndose paso desde su corazón hecho añicos y reconstruido cada vez que Peter quiere tocarle.

 

“Puedes hablar de ello si quieres”.

 

“Creo que no hace falta. Te he contado lo que hay que saber. Tony era como mi padre, pero era algo más grande. En algún sentido algo platónico y creo que, en otra vida, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, podría haber sido… otra cosa”. Bucky entiende, pero a la vez está muy confuso. La respiración de Peter le acaricia la barbilla y la hace cosquillas en las clavículas.

 

“Te estoy viendo triste y me quiero morir”.

 

Peter asiente, mirándole serio y apretándole la mano con cariño. Se besan en silencio, pero diciendo montones de cosas y esa noche duermen juntos en la cama de Bucky. Peter le dice que le abrace solamente y Bucky, como el caballero que es, aparta sus deseos más primarios para envolverle entre sus brazos.

 

Le abraza tan fuerte y tan intensamente, que parece que quiere volver a pegar de vuelta todos los trozos de felicidad que su corazón que ha perdido.

 

Bucky podría intentarlo todas las noches de su vida.

 

 


	4. en mi cabeza había un sueño y se ha hecho realidad

Tres días antes del cumpleaños de Peter se registran las temperaturas más altas del año en Nueva York. Bucky está haciendo la maleta, sin pensar realmente en lo que está metiendo en ella. Tiene la prótesis de metal en la cama, descansando de ella y disfrutando de lo liviano que se siente siendo sólo carne y hueso. Sólo ve cuchillos y pistolas y camisetas y tiene que ir aún a la base de los Vengadores para recoger parte del equipo que le falta. A lo mejor puede convencer a Sam de que vaya él sólo. A lo mejor podría aceptar de una vez que no tiene ganas de ir porque se va a perder la fiesta de cumpleaños de Peter y aunque sería lo más raro del mundo estar en una universidad rodeado de chavales, sabe que a _su chaval_ eso le haría feliz. Y se siente como la mierda por no poder ir. Sam se ríe de él porque de verdad que la situación es algo patética.

 

Peter aterriza en cuclillas en su ventana, con el traje impecable como una segunda piel y a Bucky se le escapa un latido del corazón. El chico se quita la máscara, tiene el pelo apelmazado por el sudor y huele a la ciudad, a sándwich de mantequilla y mozzarella, a que le va a comer la boca como nunca. Y así es, Peter aparta la bolsa de deporte negra en la que Bucky está metiendo todas sus cosas para partir a algún lugar de África dentro de ocho horas y trepa sobre él tumbándole en la cama.

 

“Peter, espera. El brazo”, Bucky intenta estirar su mano derecha, su única mano humana para alcanzar la prótesis que estaba en algún lugar de la cama. “Peter…”.

 

“Calla. Te quiero así. Te quiero _a ti_ ”, Peter le acaricia ahí donde se acaba su hombro y Bucky siente como si mil hormigas le estuvieran invadiendo allí en la frontera final de su cuerpo.

 

Peter jadea y resopla encima de él, consigue desabrocharle los pantalones, pero son esos negros de pitillo tan ceñidos y acaba por romperlos en dos literalmente. Para entonces la erección de Bucky es todo un panorama, Peter presiona el botón del pecho de su traje y se deshace de él en dos segundos, quedando desnudo sobre el soldado y empieza a frotarse a sí mismo contra él. Su sexo grita por más contacto y Peter le muerde las clavículas, murmurando cosas sin sentido sobre sexo de cumpleaños y sexo por fin. Bucky se ríe como si tuviera veinte años otra vez cuando le quita la ropa interior.

 

Peter le pregunta por el lubricante y le empapa dos dedos en él, frotándoselos mientras le mira a los ojos. Tiene la boca entreabierta y Bucky tiembla cuando mete uno primero dentro del chico y lo gira cuando lo va a sacar; Peter es todo calor y se deshace en un gemido intenso que Bucky se toma como una buena señal. Cuando follarse contra los dedos del soldado parece ser insuficiente, aunque tenga tres metidos hasta el fondo y la polla palpitándole con agonía contra el estómago, Peter se queda quieto: “Fóllame ya”, le dice con la voz ronca y profunda y Bucky sale de dentro de él, lento y con cuidado de memorizar bien cómo Peter le atrapa de tantas maneras con su cuerpo. Cuando esparce el gel lubricante sobre su polla, dándose una caricia generosa en la cabeza, se posiciona entre las nalgas de Peter y le provoca un poquito, abriéndole los cachetes, pero apenas rozando su entrada. Peter exige, pero Bucky le agarra de ambos lados de la cara y le pregunta “¿Estás seguro?”

 

A esas alturas de la película y después de todo lo que han pasado.

 

“¿No deberíamos usar…?”, Bucky está frunciendo el ceño y Peter le acaricia los gemelos con las plantas de los pies, con las rodillas abiertas sólo para él.

 

“Mira, no quería hacer un drama de esto, pero es mi primera vez y te la voy a dar a ti. Quiero que sea como tirarse por un precipicio. O todo o nada. Ya sé que no está bien en la mayoría de las situaciones, pero _eres tú_ , James”.

 

“Estoy limpio”.

 

“ _Lo sé_ , joder”.

 

Aun así, Bucky duda, al ver un sueño haciéndose realidad en frente de sus narices. Peter niega con la cabeza como diciendo que no se lo puede creer, adorable y con el sudor perlado en la frente y se empuja contra su pene sin muchos más miramientos. Bucky siente que el mundo empieza a gravitar en una frecuencia diferente. Todo gira alrededor de Peter y su estrechez, las cosas que le pide que le haga y las que Bucky le hace por iniciativa propia. Y las cuales Peter no para de suplicar de nuevo por ellas. Cuando el chico se corre en su abdomen, Bucky se tumba de espaldas en el colchón y Peter le folla desde arriba hasta que le llena entero de semen y mordiscos y se derrumba sobre su pecho.

 

El calor de Nueva York no tiene clemencia. Más allá de la ventana, Brooklyn sigue su curso cotidiano y mundanal. Pero dentro, los sueños más descabellados de un antiguo sargento, se acaban de hacer realidad.

 

“¿Peter?”.

 

“¿Si, James?”, Peter se sale de dentro de él y se tumba a su lado. El brazo de metal en el suelo, una misión peligrosa por delante, un mañana sin contar. Bucky tiembla cuando se nota fuera de Peter y suspira antes de hablar.

 

“Si no existes, yo me muero, Peter”.

 

La risa del chico inunda la habitación. Bucky escucha el mundo real de fuera, el ruido de los coches, los trenes, los aviones. Peter le pasa una pierna por la cintura y le agarra de la barbilla para besarle.

 

“Dime que me quieres y ya está. Y deja de hablar de la muerte, soldado”.

 


	5. y voy a mirarte, a morirme, a llorar de alegría

Bucky vuelve a Estados Unidos con un corte en la ceja que le extendía un hematoma gigante a través del arco ocular, como una manta púrpura. Pero eso en realidad es lo peor, lo más llamativo. A parte de un par de cortes y magulladuras, está bien. Aterrizan en la base y se da una ducha corriendo para coger un coche prestado de las Industrias Stark. En cuestión de tres cuartos de hora está en la autopista a ciento cuarenta en dirección a la universidad de Peter.

 

El trayecto son casi tres horas, pero él está ahí en dos, lo cual es estúpido y temerario, pero así es básicamente todo lo que ha hecho en su vida. Es casi media noche y es martes, así que aparca en frente de la residencia de Peter y se hace el camino a pie con el sigilo propio de un espía. La habitación de Peter está en un primer piso, así que no es difícil adulterar la seguridad ridícula de la ventana y saltar encima de la cama del chico.

 

“Buenas noches, Bucky”, Peter está sentado en la silla de su escritorio, con el pijama puesto y los brazos cruzados, sonriendo con picardía como el imbécil adolescente que es. Bucky lleva unas botas militares que retumban en el suelo y se abre paso a través de las torres de libros y ropa sucia para llegar hasta él. Le mira un buen rato sujetándole la barbilla, de pie y contemplándole desde arriba: podría llorar en ese mismo instante.

 

Lucharía contra lo que fuera para poder llegar de nuevo y verle así, con los ojos brillantes y los restos de una resaca desastrosa en la cara. Es el desastre más adorable y maravilloso que ha visto en su vida. Y ya había visto a un par de esos.

 

“No me puedo creer que he conducido hasta aquí y no he conseguido sorprenderte ni un poquito”, Bucky se arrodilla entre sus piernas y entonces es Peter quien, sentado en la silla, queda más alto que el súper soldado.

 

“Ah, cosas del amor y arañas radioactivas”, se encoge de hombros y le besa con la lengua caliente y más saliva de la que Bucky ha reconocido jamás en un beso.

 

Se deja hacer de todo, porque le ha echado tanto de menos que se ha odiado sí mismo. Peter le muerde los muslos y le besa las ingles. Y cuando le pasa la lengua por el pene y la entrada de las nalgas, Bucky cree que acaba de ir al infierno y subir al cielo en un solo segundo. Y está bien, porque a cada segundo que pasa, le quiere mil millones de años luz más. Le tira del pelo y se deja follar porque, sí, Bucky le quiere dentro y quiere que le quite a embestidas el vacío que tiene por dentro. El hueco que le deja la ausencia de sus brazos alrededor. Le susurra un feliz cumpleaños muy bajito cuando se van a quedar dormidos, desnudos y pegajosos. Peter bromea sobre la policía del campus arrestando a Bucky y los dos se ríen con demasiado cansancio encima.

 

“Es sólo un curso de verano, Peter”.

 

“Eh, que soy un genio”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> este es muy corto, por eso hago doble actualización


	6. el ángel que cuida mi camino

Es la millonésima vez que James se cuela en su habitación y Peter agradece al cielo que en la residencia en la que se queda no asignen compañeros de cuarto. Las tareas de clase son entretenidas y los proyectos largos le ponen a prueba de una forma en la que su cerebro parece echar chispas. Pero merece la pena porque es lo que siempre ha querido, tiene unas notas decentes y sale un montón de fiesta con sus nuevos amigos de la facultad. El curso ha empezado y el otoño se cierne sobre la población del campus con un abrazo gentil y lento; las noches son muy frías, pero en las tardes aún se puede notar el calor del sol hundirse en la piel. A lo mejor por eso James tirita en su cama demasiado pequeña para dos superhéroes, bajo la ventana abierta y una camiseta sin mangas negra. ¿Que moriría por verle así todos los días con todo el músculo fuera y la piel ligeramente bronceada por el verano que se acaba de ir? Sí. ¿Que tiene un fetiche extraño, como muchos de los que tiene, por la prótesis de metal? También.

 

Pero James acepta sus rarezas y preferencias con una naturalidad poco propia de un hombre nacido en 1917, Peter repasa ese pensamiento una y otra vez en su cabeza y se desnuda con prisa al levantarse de su escritorio. Por esa noche no puede trabajar más en el ensayo de inteligencia artificial que tiene que entregar en tres días, porque James duerme con la boca entreabierta y los brazos desparramados. Y es un reto muy grande no meterse entre su aliento y besarle los labios quietos, que danzarán en un baile muy lejano en el mundo de Morfeo. El súper soldado se despierta al sentir a Peter tumbarse sobre su pecho y la caricia que le propina en el pene con la rodilla. Lleva un pantalón de deporte, es imposible no sucumbir ante el calor del chico.

 

“¿Quieres que cierre la ventana? Parecía que tenías frío…”

 

“¿Y no parecía que estaba durmiendo?”, James intenta sonar muy enfadado pero sus caderas empujan contra la pierna traviesa de Peter y el chico se muerde los labios al sonreír con triunfo.

 

“Estoy siendo un niño muy malo, ¿no crees?”.

 

Y por como abre los ojos, James sabe que el juego acaba de empezar. Peter le devuelve la mirada en silencio y traga saliva fuerte, su mano se cierra en el ancho cuello del soldado mientras le chupa la oreja y conduce a ambos a un espiral de excitación poco común en las vidas del resto de los mortales. A Peter le encanta. La fuerza de James contra su cuerpo, cómo siente que sus músculos ceden ante él y lo libre que se ve el hombre sobre él cuando le folla contra cualquier superficie. Sin miedo a romperle, sin miedo a que no vaya a sanar y Peter piensa que nadie podría ser más perfecto para él que James Buchanan Barnes. Peter tiene una afición por la charla sucia, los juegos de rol y el hombre dentro de él descubre que también le encanta esa variante sexual. A veces follan rápido y sin más. A veces hacen el amor tan despacio que James quiere llorar, porque cuando esas veces pasan es Peter quien está al mando, comiéndole entre las piernas hasta que ambos se derriten de placer. A veces juegan como a Peter le gusta. James se coloca sus piernas en los hombros y le penetra hasta el fondo, Peter jadea porque le siente en lo más hondo de su ser y antes de correrse escucha que le dice “mío, eres mío, Peter”. Y el chico, que no desea escuchar nada más en la vida, le mete el pulgar entre los labios al hombre de pelo negro y largo encima de él, sabiendo que tiene el poder sobre él y le contesta “y tú eres mío, James”. El orgasmo le hace temblar como un terremoto y le clava las uñas en la espalda al soldado, le besa los dedos de metal y se los chupa. James le mira extasiado cada vez que lo hace.

 

Peter se deja acariciar y se deja querer como si fuera una obra de arte. Es una sensación extraña y un poco bochornosa al principio, pero James se queda mirándole durante minutos que se van acumulando en el reloj sin merced y Peter siente las oleadas de energía emocional chocando contra su piel desnuda.

 

James le lleva de la mano cuando van al cine, le recoge en la universidad cuando tiene que llevar el coche al taller y le recuerda que beba más agua que café cuando está estudiando para los exámenes finales. Peter no sabe muy bien de dónde saca el tiempo, porque a veces está visitando a Steve en la enfermería, pero a veces está en Tailandia de encubierto en una misión de rango B. Y aun así siempre escribe a Peter, le contesta a las fotos que le manda (aunque James nunca manda ninguna), le sigue el juego cuando el _sexting_ se les va de las manos.

 

Cuando llega la víspera de Navidad, Peter deja todos sus proyectos y deberes aparcados más que con gusto encima de su escritorio y se va de la universidad para pasar esos días con su tía, Ned, MJ y sus respectivas familias. No escribe mucho a James, porque no sabe cómo dar el paso en ese lago congelado. No sabe si el hielo es denso o si es sólo una capa de un centímetro y se va a romper en cuanto ponga un pie en ella. No sabe si estará con Steve y Sam. Si le preguntará que vaya con ellos. Se remueve inquieto en el sofá del salón de su tía, el olor a pavo llena toda la casa y los familiares de Ned y MJ están todos entremezclados en las diferentes habitaciones de la casa. Después de lo de Thanos, todo el mundo está más unido. Pero después de todo, Peter sigue siendo un adolescente un poco estúpido que da demasiadas vueltas a las cosas. Tiene un regalo para James envuelto en papel azul brillante, le cabe en el bolsillo y le quema como si fuera un trozo de meteorito. Se pone dos platos de ensalada de patata porque es su favorita y después sale con sus amigos y los parientes que rondan su edad a beber en un bar cualquiera que estuviera abierto ese día.

 

La respuesta de James llega cuando va por su cuarta ronda de chupitos y ha perdido la cuenta de las copas que lleva. Apenas ve lo que le ha escrito y duda que pueda contestar, así que le llama, fuera del bar con una cerveza en la mano a la que le han invitado o ha cogido por error, porque no recuerda haberla pedido.

 

“ _Baby_ , estoy súper borracho”.

 

“Ya veo, te han crecido los huevos para llamarme _baby_ ”.

 

“Tú me llamas _baby_ todo el tiempo”.

 

“Eso es porque… ¿Estás bien? Me dejé el teléfono en la chaqueta y durante la cena no lo cogí. Lo siento”.

 

“¿Te lo has pasado bien?”.

 

“Si, bueno. Steve se quedó dormido antes de la media noche y hemos estado viendo películas sin más. Sam ha traído a una chica. Wanda y yo no sabemos qué es más incómodo, si quedarnos aquí viendo cómo intentan no tener nada de contacto físico, o irnos con una excusa barata”.

 

“Hum…”, Peter está apoyando la frente contra una farola, es reconfortante porque le baja la temperatura febril de su frente, y porque descabelladamente le recuerda al brazo de James. “Yo quiero que me hagas contacto físico. No sé si tiene sentido lo que acabo de decir”.

 

La voz de James suena algo dudosa antes de decir “¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte? ¿Lo estás pasando bien?”.

 

“Ven a buscarme”.

 

“Deberías divertirte con tus amigos. Es tarde. Si quieres voy a buscarte cuando acabe la fiesta y desayunamos juntos”.

“Trato hecho”. Peter sonríe y empieza a mandarle besos y cosas, hasta que James le dice que se le está yendo de las manos y que vuelva dentro a pasárselo bien.

 

Peter baila y bebe más y tiene que quitarse de encima a un par de chicos y chicas que se acercan a ligar con él. “Mi novio viene a buscarme luego”. Y entonces Ned se parte de la risa en la barra y mira muy serio después al muchacho rubio y alto que sujeta por la cintura a Peter. “Y es un súper soldado, ex-asesino. Aunque no sabía que ya habíais hecho formal lo de ser novios”.

 

James aparca en frente del pub en el que Peter está y le espera apoyado en el coche negro. La nieve ha cubierto la calle y cuando Peter sale luchando con su chaqueta para ponérsela bien, le ve en frente todo rodeado de blanco, con la mirada perdida en el teléfono. Tal vez leyendo algún artículo o mirando las noticias. Tiene el pelo algo más corto que la última vez que se vieron, hace dos semanas, peinado hacia atrás; lleva una ropa que desentona con el traje elegante y negro de Peter. No le sorprende, en realidad. Quiere hundirse en ese jersey azul oscuro y sale corriendo con esa súper velocidad que no le abandona ni cuando está ebrio y se precipita encima del soldado. El coche tambalea bajo el peso de los dos y Peter está agarrado a él como si fuera un koala, le besa bajo los silbidos y vítores de todos sus amigos al otro lado de la calle. Le presiona los pómulos helados con los pulgares y los ojos azules, sacados de una reliquia de la Reina de las Nieves, le devoran con fuego y pasión inmensurable.

 

“Te he echado de menos”, dice Peter mientras Bucky camina con él en brazos, sentándoles a ambos dentro del coche, en el asiento de conductor.

 

“No hace falta que lo jures”.

 

La nieve cae con más fuerza y James conduce hasta su piso con la radio bajita y las manos de Peter, siempre y en todo momento, entrelazadas con la suya.

 


	7. en esta vida ya no quiero otros besos

Cuando Peter abre los ojos lo primero que escucha es la música amortiguada por las paredes y el ruido de una sartén al apoyarse en la estufa. La resaca para él es una leve presión en las sienes, aunque teme que para sus amigos no existe la misma suerte. Cuando mira el reloj que está al lado de la cama de James, en la mesita de noche de segunda mano, ve que son las once de la mañana, y para ser Navidad, no está mal. James le ha quitado la ropa antes de meterle en la cama, porque probablemente apestara a tabaco y a ron, así que Peter le roba una camiseta del armario, porque si Sam y Wanda están en casa, no le apetece que le vean en calzoncillos. En absoluto.

 

Con las manos temblorosas extrae el pequeño cuadrado de papel azul brillante del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y se dirige a la cocina ligeramente mareado. James sonríe cuando entra, sin levantar la mirada de los huevos revueltos con bacon que está haciendo y empuja hacia él un bol con una especie de puré dentro.

 

“¿Qué es esto?”, pregunta Peter de pie a su lado, con el regalo escondido tras su espalda.

 

“Unas gachas típicas de Sokovia que hace Wanda. Son buenas para las intoxicaciones… Y las resacas”.

 

“Yo no tengo de eso”, pero se mete una cucharada a la boca y su estómago ruge pidiendo más, hasta que termina el bol entero. James ahoga una risa brevemente mientras le sirve los huevos.

 

“Dije de llevarte a desayunar, pero te quedaste dormido”.

 

“Lo sé. Lo siento. Oye, te parecerá raro, pero, tengo algo para ti. Si no quieres no tienes que aceptarlo, de verdad, porque es mi culpa por ser un rarito. Tampoco quiero nada a cambio, sabes, es sólo que pensé en ti cuando estaba… Yo… lo he hecho para ti y… No sé, toma, joder”.

 

James le escucha con la cara sumergida en un gesto apacible y como cargándose de paciencia infinita. Peter se ha sentado en la mesa blanca y está devorando su desayuno con James en frente sin esperar una respuesta. Le ve romper el papel sin dificultad, el paquete no es más grande que un posa vasos y a Peter se le va a salir el corazón.

 

“Antes de ver qué es”, James parece que está sacando algo de su bolsillo, a Peter el estómago se le revuelve y da un trago larguísimo a su vaso de leche. “Yo también tengo algo para ti. No es mucho, pero es… mío”.

 

James termina de abrir el papel azul, que revela una cajita marrón de cartón y dentro hay un tipo de dispositivo electrónico que tiene forma de esfera. Peter estira el brazo por encima de la mesa y del aparato sale una luz azulada que revela un holograma en movimiento. Son varias escenas, en una de ellas está el propio James riendo tumbado en el césped, intentando apartar de su cara la cámara que le grabó. Después la escena cambia y se muestra una toma del Astoria Park. Al final, hay un montón de estrellas inundando la habitación incluso en la luz del día, unas líneas blancas empiezan a unirlas en constelaciones y el cielo empieza a girar sobre ellos, como si estuvieran en una de esas presentaciones de las salas de observación planetaria.

 

“Solo he estado una vez en el espacio. Lo hice cuando empezamos con los proyectos de robótica del semestre pasado. El cielo es tal y como está ahora, en vivo y en directo. Las otras imágenes las puedes volver a reproducir pulsando el mismo botón. Yo…”.

 

“Cállate, Peter. Es perfecto”. James tiene los ojos brillantes y Peter no puede aguantarse más, se levanta de su silla, con la caja negra que le ha dado James en la mano y se sienta encima de sus piernas, abrazándole por el cuello.

 

“¿Te gusta?”, murmura con un tono muy mimado que su propio amante adora consentir en él.

 

“Es precioso, es… lo más bonito que alguien me ha regalado jamás”. Peter se aleja brevemente de él para mirarle, las líneas casi imperceptibles alrededor de sus ojos se marcan con el torbellino de emociones y no sonríe ni nada, pero le mira con adoración.

 

“Voy a abrir el mío”. James apoya la cabeza en el pecho de Peter, que siente como su nariz le acaricia entre los pectorales, por encima de la camiseta robada.

 

Cuando Peter se encuentra con las chapas militares del Sargento James Buchanan Barnes entre sus manos, colgando de una cadena de plata, siente que el suelo bajo ellos se va a desvanecer. Se las cuelga de inmediato en el cuello y con ellas fuertemente guardadas en su puño, le besa olvidándose del mundo entero, del desayuno, del pasado y del futuro.


	8. tú eres mi mitad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> último capítulo! para my dear disaster_dan, gracias por estar conmigo en cada capítulo, eres la lucecita de la update de cada semana. ha sido muy emotivo porque es mi primer trabajo winterspider y aunque tengo más cosas en mente, realmente nunca sé cuando será la ultima vez que escriba y lo deje durante dos años y luego vuelva. pero espero que no pase, de verdad que no. aunque eso no quita el sentimiento triste de decir adiós a esto. ugh por eso prefiero las historias de un solo capítulo. queda el epílogo!!!! que probablemente esté colgado antes del fin de semana. gracias si has llegado hasta aquí.

“¿James?”.

 

“¿Sí?”.

 

Están a finales de febrero y tumbados en el jardín trasero de la base de los Vengadores. Sale música lejana de alguna de las ventanas del enorme edificio y Sam y Hulk entrenan a lo lejos. Los rayos de sol se cuelan por entre las hojas de los árboles que les cubren y ambos acostados en el césped se dejan acariciar por el Astro Rey, poderoso y benevolente.

Peter está jugando con las chapas de James entre sus dedos, un hábito que tiene más que arraigado en su carácter y cuando el súper soldado se gira a mirarle, todavía siente como si le propinaran una patada en el estómago, de lo mucho que se siente desfallecer cuando se encuentra con sus ojos. James no lleva el brazo protésico, porque está en una especie de vacaciones y no va a salir de misión en al menos dos semanas.

 

“No lo hemos hablado aún, pero no tenemos por qué. Es decir, algún día le voy a tener que contar a mi tía quién es esa persona con la que me veo tanto y… Es decir, cuando vienen a ligar conmigo en las discotecas siempre les digo que no estoy interesado o que tengo…novio”.

 

“¿Ligan mucho contigo en las discotecas y en las fiestas?”, Peter examina el gesto tranquilo y hasta casi divertido en la cara de James. Desde luego si fuera al revés, Peter cree que no estaría tan jodidamente tranquilo y hasta fascinado por el asunto.

 

“Sí, bastante. Pero ese no es el punto. James”, Peter se da la vuelta en el césped y se apoya en sus hombros para poder seguir mirando al hombre en frente de él. Se ha cortado más el pelo y lo lleva como esas fotos de los años cuarenta que a Peter le encanta mirar.

 

“Dime, Peter”. Los dedos de James le acarician las mejillas y tiene que cerrar los ojos para respirar profundo. Le besa las uñas y los nudillos.

 

“Es difícil de decir, sabes, no todos tenemos un control de nuestras emociones tan jodidamente desarrollado como el tuyo, joder”.

 

James suelta un bufido y una brisa fría les envuelve, el sol parece no estar allí para calentarles. Peter ve cómo el soldado se acerca más a él, arrastrando unos centímetros en su espalda casi de una manera graciosa y se queda casi debajo de su cara.

 

“Tus amigos lo saben”.

 

“Sí, pero… no es como una cosa oficial. Es decir, en tu época era como se hacían las cosas, hoy en día ni siquiera… Es que, ¿por qué soy yo el que te pide que lo formalicemos?”.

 

“Porque es importante para ti que la gente lo sepa. Peter, si es lo que quieres, estoy de acuerdo. Incluso cenaré con tu tía, todos tus parientes, amigos y los putos parientes de tus amigos”.

 

A Peter le falta un poco el aire y James cierra los ojos cuando el viento se va y el sol vuelve a calentarles la piel de la cara y el cuello.

 

“Llevas mi corazón contigo, Peter Parker. Enséñaselo al mundo, porque seré feliz si lo haces”.

 

Hay una parte de Peter que quiere llorar, otra que quiere vomitar y otra que no quiere separarse jamás del cálido abrazo de la piel de su amante. Le envuelve en un abrazo encima de su cuerpo que parece infinito, se siente como si sus cuerpos trascendieran en el tiempo y en el espacio y es cuando Peter está seguro; todas las estrellas que llevaron a la creación de James, fueron las mismas que se hicieron polvo para formar parte de Peter. Incluso casi un siglo después.

 


	9. borrar tus heridas y pensar que tú eres la suerte de mi vida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> para [dan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_dan/pseuds/disaster_dan) y [zayacv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayac)

 

Si dentro de cada cuerpo hay un corazón y en cada historia hay un alma, entonces Peter es la concha, y la perla que guarda dentro es James. Si ese corazón se vaciara entero y se quedara blanco, si no tuviera esencia y nunca viera el Cielo, entonces James sería la sangre que mancharía de rojo ese tejido inerte y sería la redención ante los dioses del Universo. Si todos los días se pone el Sol y este Planeta nos regala el crepúsculo; tibio, púrpura, agonizante. Si las estaciones cambian y las personas corren, si cada ser que nos permitimos amar es un nombre más añadido a la lista de las pérdidas…

Entonces Peter ya no es él, si James se oculta en su horizonte, si cae el otoño sobre ellos, si tiene que decirle adiós. Porque ama con la fuerza de los príncipes de los cuentos, envueltos en sedas doradas y bodas eternas. Tiene un corazón joven e intacto, que se está quitando pedazos poco a poco para remendar con alambres y sudor el otro de piedra y hielo.

Peter está tumbado en la cama y lleva puesta la sudadera gigante de James, que ya le ha robado hace semanas y ha dado por sentado que es de su propiedad. Tras volver del mundo irreal perdido en el tiempo al que viaja todas las noches cuando duerme con James, se levanta a desayunar, pero el día es demasiado gris y arrastrando las piernas, vuelve a la cama. La música viene casi con timidez desde donde ha dejado el ordenador portátil y cuando James se tumba en el colchón, con la cabeza pegada a la suya como si fueran un ying-yang, el estómago se le encoge con mariposas imposibles de apaciguar aún por la más tranquila de las melodías.

Al girar el cuello su nariz se encuentra con la del soldado y le besa con los labios abiertos. Es la única parte de su cuerpo con la que tiene contacto, pues están tumbados hacia extremos completamente distintos. James no lleva camiseta y Peter se gira más hacia él. Le va borrando todas las heridas con cada roce, le cuenta una historia sobre una flor perdida en medio de la ciudad, un recuerdo del pasado, un sueño. James le escucha hasta que las líneas entre realidad y la inconciencia se vuelven muy borrosas.

Es domingo y va a llover todo el día. Peter se queda dormido con los labios en su barbilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arte de zayacv hecho para este fanfic, más de su arte en:
> 
> [Tumblr](https://zayacv.tumblr.com), [VK](https://www.patreon.com/user/posts?u=21922526) y [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/user/posts?u=21922526)


End file.
